A cause d'une fermeture éclair
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger devrait savoir qu'elle ne doit pas s'approcher de Drago Malfoy sous peine de . . . débordements. Mais voila, le jour du bal la fermeture éclair de sa robe est coincée. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, tout le reste est à la GRANDE JK Rowling

**Note** : C'est la première histoire que je poste ici . . . soyez indulgent

Elle est coincée ! Cette foutue fermeture éclair ne veut pas remonter. J'en ai marre, cela fait bien ¼ d'heure que je sautille comme une idiote dans ma chambre. Il faut absolument que je réussisse à la fermer sinon je vais être en retard, et Ron m'attends.

« MALFOY »

« MALFOY, viens ici »

Evidemment il ne vient pas, il n'est jamais la quand on a besoin de lui celui-là, je le déteste.

Il n'est pas dans la salle de bain, ni dans la salle commune, j'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà parti !!

Ah mais oui, je suis idiote, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à aller dans sa chambre.

« Malfoy »

« Ca t'arrive de frapper avant de rentrer »

Je ne prête pas attention a sa remarque et j'adopte illico mon visage de petite fille boudeuse, je sais qu'il ne résiste pas à ça.

« La fermeture de ma robe est coincée, aide moi à la fermer »

« Et si j'ai pas envie »

« Allez Dray, soit gentil »

Gagné ! Il se dirige vers moi et commence à se débattre avec ma robe. Ses mains on a peine frôlée ma peau que je regrette déjà de lui avoir demandé de l'aide. Ca finit toujours de la même manière, je devrais savoir que je ne peux pas me contrôler mais ses mains chaudes et douces sur ma peau . . .

« Je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet »

Il va me rendre folle, il vient de me susurrer cette phrase à l'oreille tout en redéfaisant ma fermeture éclair.

« Arrête Dray, on n'a pas le temps . . . le bal »

« Le bal peux bien attendre encore un peu, il ne fallait pas venir me voir avec cette robe époustouflante, j'ai une envie folle de te l'arracher »

Ca y'est, il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou, mon cerveau est en train de se déconnecter, je ne pense plus a Ron qui m'attend, quand je suis dans ses bras je ne pense a rien, je me laisse bercer par ses lèvres qu'il sait si bien utiliser.

Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites : vous devez penser que vous avez raté un épisode . . . ou peut-être même plusieurs. Aux dernières nouvelles, moi Hermione Jane Granger était en couple avec Ronald Bilius Weasley et je haïssais Drago Lucius Malfoy . . . je suis toujours en couple avec Ron, mais je déteste plus Drago. Enfin si, je le déteste la plupart du temps, il a toujours son ignoble caractère de serpentard arrogant mais j'ai découvert qu'il savait . . . c'est dur a dire . . . c'est bon c'est bon je me lance . . . qu'il savait faire des choses que jamais Ron ne serait capable d'imaginer.

J'ai honte . . . oui je couche avec Malfoy depuis plus de 4 mois (depuis le 6 octobre précisément). . . mais je ne peux plus me passer de ses caresses.

Comme ce qu'il est en train de me faire maintenant : il a dégrafé mon soutien gorge et est en train de me masser délicatement la poitrine !

Je deviens folle quand il fait ça . . . je soupire . . . je sais qu'il adore.

Voila, maintenant je suis en retard, mais je m'en fiche, je suis tellement bien dans ses bras.

Tu me la ferme maintenant cette fermeture

Si je le fais tu va aller rejoindre Weasley

Et toi Parkinson

Il se tait, ferme cette fichue fermeture éclair et m'embrasse une dernière fois dans le cou. Je m'en vais rejoindre mon cavalier le sourire aux lèvres : ce que Ron ne sais pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Alors, bien ? pas bien ? peut mieux faire ?Rewiew pleaaaaaaaaase


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Après de nombreuses discussions (fictives) avec JKR, elle n'as rien voulu me donner donc, tout lui appartient.

**Rewieveurs** : MERCI, MERCI a tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Plusieurs d'entre vous on trouvé la première partie trop courte, alors j'ai essayé de vous satisfaire en faisant plus long. Et puis, je ne voulais pas faire de suite au début, car je n'avais pas d'idées mais vos reviews demandant une suite m'on motivées. Alors j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira. Et merci aussi a ceux qui m'ont donné de petits conseils =)

Je m'ennuie ! Il est 19h45 et je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher. J'ai un horrible mal de tête depuis ce matin mais je dois encore attendre que mon cher petit ami, j'ai nommé Ron Weasley et mon cher meilleur ami Harry Potter aient fini de manger, ce qui, si vous voulez mon avis n'est pas près d'arriver.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils ne mettent pas dans leurs devoirs l'énergie qu'ils mettent à manger. Surtout Ron . . . il en est à sa troisième portion de frite ! Il faut que j'arrête de le regarder manger, je me sens un peu barbouillée. Je les laisse à leur festin gargantuesque et fait errer mon regard dans la grande salle, deux tables plus loin.

J'ai dit que je m'ennuyais n'est ce pas ? En fait non, languir serait le verbe le plus approprié. Je me languis de lui, de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Il est avec sa sangsue, Pansy Parkinson mais je sais qu'il est comme moi : nos regards se croisent brièvement et je vois que j'ai raison, je lui manque aussi.

Hermione ! Arrête de le regarder comme ça. Je repose mes yeux sur Ron . . . mauvaise idée : il est en train de manger un ENORME éclair au chocolat, ça m'écœure, j'ai la nausée. Il en a partout autour de la bouche et la, il croque une bouchée plus grosse que lui et le chocolat sort de tous les côtés. Ca y est, je sens un liquide aigre me remonter le long de la gorge. Je me lève précipitamment et sort de la grande salle en courant. Je me rue dans les toilettes pour vomir mes tripes. Je crois que j'ai la gastro, je vais monter me coucher tout de suite.

« Mione, je peux rentrer »

« Oui, oui, je marmonne »

Il rentre dans la pièce et viens s'asseoir sur mon lit avec un regard inquiet. Il est trop mignon quand il me regarde comme ça. Oui je sais les choses ont changées : Drago n'est plus un simple objet sexuel pour moi, il est devenu plus que ça, je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Je crois que je suis malade, j'ai mal au cœur depuis quelques jours »

« Ah bon ? »

« Je dois avoir la gastro »

« Mmmm » dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

Il se penche pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, je respire son parfum . . . envoutant . . . enivrant . . . ET MERDE.

« Excuse Dray, il faut que j'aille au toilettes ».

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce garçon est fou. Je le vois sourire en coin à chaque fois que je vais vomir. Vous trouvez ça drôle vous ? D'autant plus que ce n'est pas sexy d'imaginer sa . . . sa  .  . . enfin bref vous m'avez compris, en train de vomir.

« Pourquoi tu ne va pas voir Mme Pomfresh »

« J'y suis déjà allée, tu sais très bien ce qu'elle m'a dit, je ne vais pas y retourner encore »

« Une gastro ne dure pas 3 semaines »

Il se lève, me regarde avec CE sourire qui me donne envie de lui arracher les dents et d'en faire un collier et va ouvrir la fenêtre. Une atroce odeur d'herbe émane du parc. Et c'est reparti . . .

Quand je reviens des toilettes, Drago me regarde d'un air déterminé et me lance :

« Pourquoi tu ne veut pas l'admettre ? »

« Admettre quoi ? »

« Mais que tu es ENCEINTE Hermione »

Je suis perplexe, je dois ressembler furieusement à Ron avec ma bouche grande ouverte. Mais tout de même ! Moi ! Enceinte ! Mais pour qui il me prend.

«  Mais tu est complètement malade Dray ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas fait attention, je n'oublie JAMAIS mes sorts de contraception »

« Tu es une sorcière remarquable, mais ce sort est bien connu pour ne pas être fiable à 100% »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« SI »

« Je peux te faire un test si tu veux, j'en ai appris un »

«  Très bien »

Il m'a l'air bien renseigné pour un homme, à croire qu'il y pensait depuis un bout de temps. Mais je n'en démords pas, je maitrise parfaitement ce sort.

Drago murmure la formule et on attend . . . jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche s'élève au-dessus de mon ventre.

Je m'effondre en larmes. Ce n'est pas possible, comment vais-je faire ?!?

Dray ne pleure pas lui . . . au contraire, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« On dirait que ça te fais plaisir que je sois enceinte »

« Mais oui Mione »

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur son ventre.

« Maintenant je vais t'avoir pour moi seul, je n'aurais plus à ta partager »

« Mais qui te dit qu'il est de toi »

« Qu . . .qu .  .  . ne me dit pas que  . . . »

Son visage se décompose. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois aussi blessante. Bien sur qu'il est de lui. Et c'est justement ça le problème. Je lève les yeux vers Drago et je vois une larme perler sur sa joue.

« Dray . . . non, toi et toi seul à eu le droit de posséder mon cœur . . . et mon corps. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que je vais devoir faire. J'ai un gros problème la. Je doute que Ron me prenne pour une deuxième Vierge Marie »

« Vierge quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, mais comment crois tu que Ron va réagir quand il va savoir que d'une je le trompe, et deux, j'offre à cette personne ce que je lui refuse depuis 1an ½ »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1, 2,3, inspire, expire. Bon, dans 3 secondes j'y vais, 1,2

« Dis Mione, t'aurai pas . . . disons . . . pris du poids ces derniers temps »

« Euh .  . . Ron assied toi . . . jesuisenceinte »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien compris »

« Je suis enceinte »

« PARDON ? Mais comment, Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin »

« Hermione, tout les soirs je rêve que nous faisons ENFIN, l'amour, alors si ce rêve était devenu réalité je crois que je m'en souviendrais. Alors dis-moi, QUI ? »

« Ron . . . je suis désolée, je sais que je suis ignoble mais tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Il est tellement doux et attentionné avec moi, il me fait des choses que tu ne connais même pas, il est, il est, j'ai chaud rien que de l'imaginer. Et quand il me regarde avec ses yeux gris . . . »

Yeux gris. Je crois que ça a été le déclic pour Ron, je vois le mot MALFOY se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il va tomber dans les pommes ! Non, en fin de compte il se contente de me jeter un regard de profond dégout et tourne les talons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« MERLIN, JE VAIS MOURIR »

Vous savez quoi ? Ne faites jamais d'enfant ! C'est atroce d'accoucher. Ils n'ont même pas la péridurale comme chez les moldus ! Mon dieu, je n'en peux plus.

Dray est la lui aussi, il me tient la main et me hurle de pousser. Pousser, c'est facile à dire, je crois que mes forces sont en train de me quitter.

Enfin c'est la délivrance : la médicomage pose sur moi un tout petit être aux cheveux marron et aux yeux gris. Notre bébé est magnifique. Je me tourne vers Drago qui contemple sa fille, les yeux brillants . . . un futur papa gâteau celui-là. Puis il me regarde et prononce trois mots, qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit jusque la.

« Je t'aime ».

Il est heureux, je suis heureuse, et on aura beaucoup d'enfants.

**Verdict ? Ca vous a plu ? Moins/Plus que la première partie ? Donnez moi vos impressions.**

**Bisousss**


End file.
